Daughter of Nyx: a stupid love story
by Marilynlovestory
Summary: When madilyn, daughter of Nyx, realizes what she has to do for her mother, she gladly does it. She has a sexual encounter with piper, and doesn't regret it ( fxf) cursing and sex


sorry about the short paragraphs and stuff. This fanfict contains cursing, and sex (fxf and fxm)

As soon as I ran away from my dad and step-mom, I regretted it. Im walking across the street, and I feel horible. I'm dirty, smelly and I swear I saw a rat the size of a dog. I could go back. I could apologize and take the consequences. No. I can't go back to that hell hole. I can't stand the constant abuse from my step-mom. Never again. As I walk on the sidewalk, a car drives by and drenches me with gutter water. I've never liked water, I can't even swim. I turn a corner, still wet and shivering, but I only walk into an alley. I though this was the way to Eastwood street. I turn around to walk out of the alley, but find myself walking straight into a wall. I reach and touch my nose, and find blood running down it. " Fuck!" I turn around again, and see a giant black and red dog-a hellhound. It grabs me by my shirt and flings me to the side, making me hit my head on a wall. I reach up to my head, and find blood, again. "seriously?!", I yell, before I black out. I see the hellhound dissolve into the earth, and see a dark woman standing behind it before I see blackness.

* * *

"Hello, Marilyn." I hear the woman say. Her voice is cold and dark. I open my eyes to see a beautiful-in a kind of dark mysterious way- woman wearing a pitch black dress that seems to suck up the shadows and darkness around me. She looks kind of like me, but with black hair instead of my bright blonde hair. "w-who are you?" my words shake, but I'm not scared. "I would think you would remember your own mother..." she says. Mother? I thought my mother wanted nothing to do with me. That's what my step-said told me. "Mother?" I ask. " Yes, child. I am Nyx, goddess of night and darkness." I remember who she is from my greck mythology book that my father insisted I read. "If you're my mom, where the fuck have you been?! Do you know what I've had to go though without you?!" I yell at her, tears forming in my eyes. " Yes, and you should watch your tone with me. I had to put you through that to toughen you up. You need to know what lies ahead. I have a quest for you." A quest? What does she mean? " I want you" she begins. " to go to camp half-blood. A place for demigods, or half mortal half god, like you. I want you to break up each couple in the seven... Especially Percy and annabeth.""what do you mean? What did they ever do?" she scowls down at me."they are evil! They all deserve to suffer!" I cross my arms. I don't see how people could be so evil that they need to suffer from the god of night. "When you mean like, break them up, you mean.." I swallow." Make them have sex with me?" "Gods child, do what you must! You have powers to make people believe what you want them to believe. Use those powers and destroy them!" She snapped her fingers and I appear on a hill being guarded by a dragon by a tree. I see a campfire and I blackout... Again.

* * *

I wake up to a girl staring in my face. She has uneven brown hair with braided sections in it. When she notices I'm staring right at her, she blushes and says, "oh uh, sorry 'bout that. I was just seeing if you were ok." she gives me a smile, so I smile back. I try to use my powers that my mother mentioned on her. ' you want to have sex with me' I think, even though it sounds stupid and pervertive in my head. "hey um, I'm piper. I guess I should show you around huh?" she smiles as she looks me up and down. I can see her eyes stoping around my chest. I've always had big breasts.

After she shows me the archery rang, the crazy climbing wall, and a whole lot of cool stuff, she showed me the Aphrodite cabin. " So this is where the Aphrodite kids sleep, including me.. that's my bunk over there." she says, pointing to a bed with green sheets unstead of pink, like all the other beds have. I sit down on the bed and piper sits next to me. I have to make a move right now. 'come on piper' I think. 'you really really want to have sex with me..'." I don't really like the pink, but I deal with it." she says as she rubs the inside of my thigh. Her fingers are soft, but I still feel uncomfortable. If these people are evil, why would my mother want me to loose my virginity to them? " you know what I really want to do, madilyn?" she purrs in my ear, and kisses my neck. I lean back as piper climbs onto me and kisses my lips. I don't know if I'm enjoying this, or just too embaresed to push her away. "maddi..." I hear her whisper in my ear. She quickly lifts my shirt, and then hers, pressing own chests together. When she wears baggy shirts, I can't tell how big her breasts are, but they're huge. She unbuckles my bra and I d the same to hers. She presses me against the wall as she reaches into my black shorts and feels my wetness. I rub my tounge on hers as I pull her pants off and then her underwear. She shifts and is soon on top of me, holding my hands down as she licks and sucks my breasts. I moan out loudly as I run my hand through her hair. 'don't stop' I think. Was it bad I was feeling so good when she did this to me? I didn't care if it was bad.

I get ontop of her and lower my head on her vagina. She cries out my name as I run my tounge on it. She rests her legs far apart, wanting me to lick deeper. She pushes my ass towards her, and sucks on my neck as 2 of her finger in and out of me as I squeeze her breasts."piper..." I whisper. "piper!" I yell softly. Then we hear a knock on the door. "Pipes, you in there?" I don't know who the voice belongs too, but i know he wouldn't want to walk in on 2 girls having sex. Piper looks at me, and motions for me to get under the covers. I do so, as she covers herself up in the blanket. "yeah, Jason. Come on in.". I hear him walk in and close the door behind him. I stick a finger in and out of her, making her moan. "you ok, Piper?" he asks. "yeah, I'm just not feeling good… can you come back later?" She orgasms and moans."sure. See ya later." he kissed piper, and walked out. Piper gave out a sigh and lifted the blanket. I'm licking up her liquids and she smirks. I get out from the sheets, and lay beside her, and lick her tounge one more time. "that was amazing." she says. One down. 6 to go.

* * *

After me and piper get dressed, we head down to the campfire, where I meet Percy and Annabeth. They were sitting together, laughing and singing. They were older than me, about 3 years older. "who's this, piper?" Annabeth says in between giggles. "I'm madilyn..."'find me attractive, please' I think. " She's cute." percy says, His green eyes glittering. "yeah." Ammabeth looks at me. "you can sit with us if you don't know your parentage. Piper, you can go back to your sisters if you want." Piper frowns. " We were having so much fun... I hope we can do that ore often." she winks at me and walks to her sister. "So, are you having fun, madilyn?" I smile. 'We should probably bail and go somewhere else.' I think. "yeah, everyone is so nice." Percy grabs my wrist and annabeths hand. "hey, you guys want to hang in the big house? Chiron will be to distracted to know we're gone."

"hell yeah", I said, but annabeth shook her head. "no, I think we'll get in trouble... I'll stay here." I was fine with that... I would love to have Percy to myself. Percy grabbed my hand and lead me t the big house. We walked in and he looked the door. " Madikyn, we can have some fun tonight..." I pushed me against the wall and pulled off my shorts. He kissed me as he rubbed me through my underwear. He slipped 3 of his fingers into my vagina, pushing them in and out. We stopped kissing to pull our shirts off, and I pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his 7 and a half inch dick. I bent down and started to lick the head of his member, then sucked on it. He moaned and unhooked my bra. His hands cerested my ass. " Madilyn... I think I'm about to.. Uhh..", he said as he cumed in my mouth, which tasted so good. It ran down his member, and I licked it up. he said, " You don't know all the dirty things I could do to you..." He turn me over, with my vagina towards him. " you a virgin?" he asks me. "yes, but go in hard!" he thrusts his member into me and I yell, " Percy!" "want me to stop?" I smirk at him. " No, go harder! Faster! Percy oh!" He thrusts his whole length into me, making me clench my teath and scream as he cums inside of felt soo good. He leans me against the arm of the chair, and I rest my legs on his shoulders. He grabbed my breasts, and squeezed hard. " Percy that hurts! Keep going! Percy!" Percy smiled when I screamed his name. " you are way more fun than annabeth." He thruster in harder, deeper, and faster, making me yell each thrust. No matter how much I screamed and yelled, he didn't stop. It seemed to make him want to fuck me more. " Percy.. Ahh, Percy! Keep going!" after 5more minutes like this, he pulled out of me. I was trembling. Percy was so good at what he did. " Percy, you fuck like a god."

* * *

I woke up with Percy's member still inside of me. I pulled him out, as he grabbed me and pulled me down. "ready for round 2?" he asked me. I was totally willing to let him fuck me again, but I didn't have time. Maybe later. I still needed to get annabeth.

I got dressed and Found her in the armory building. It hadbut door with a lock, so I could probably get laid here. "oh hey, madilyn.". Annabeth was wearing an orange tank top and shorts. I could see her clevege, and she was almost half a foot taller than me. "hey annabeth. What are you doing?" she seemed to be organizing things from dagger to swords to bows. The only furniture was a bench, long enough for two. "just chores. Chiron is making me organize the weapons." I walk over to her, slip my hand into the back of her pants, and feel her ass. I guess she takes the hint, and slides her hands on my side, acasionallysqueezIng my breasts. She backs me up until I hit the bench and she sits down. I swing my leg over her side, and start to tribbing her. She slips my shirt off, and then hers. Dam, her breasts are huge. We both slide out shorts off and underwear too. Our vaginas rub together, making mine wet. We made out, sucking on each others tongues. She pushed my legs apart, and stuck her fingers in me.


End file.
